Forever Graced, this is love
by SilverRangerMMZTNSDT
Summary: When chris comes back and now he has a new girl, who later will be his loving wife, and his lover. What else will happen is a mystery. OC/ Chris


Love undivided

Charmed

Chris Halliwell X Alexandra "Alex" Knight

A new life, and a new secret.

Chapter one

I was heading to see my brother Damien. He was cool, and he and his boyfriend are really great. Dante cares for me and how I felt, like us he was a witch the only difference he had no White lighter powers. Which I got from mom, dad was the witch. I never used my magic for myself, but only my family, and my friends. I knew that the charmed ones as well would take care of me, after all when our dad died mom died too, he was her charge and her only one true love. Mom had warned me, for a white lighter to fall in love with a witch, if that lover was to die, so would the white lighter, but the thing is for us being half white lighter the magic didn't effect us like it did normal white lighters. And the thing is, I was 16 with all the abilities of the charmed ones and one special to me, the ability to age my self in to the perfect age. I felt a call though, coming from Paige. My heart pounded. I orbed and noticed something weird, another white lighter this one male, at least 22 which I aged myself to the right age.

"It's alright, you need to be prepared a demon could attack you at any minute!" I heard the voice.

"Vase!" I said as it hit him in the head and he feel to the ground.

"Alex! Be Careful! That is Chris, he is our temporary white lighter while you and Leo are away." Suddenly it hit me. I leaned down, and gently placed my hand on his forehead. Healing the mark I had made, he awoke and looked at me.

"Who are you? And why did you do that?" He asked me as he gave me a look.

"Alexandra Knight Child of Martin and also Simone the two powerful beings who died for me and my brother, when I was 13 the Halliwell Family took me in. I am now 22." Paige and Phoebe smirked, and Piper just smiled, she could tell by my eyes love.

"Wait that would mean Piper would be-" He started.

"Ugh no talking about my age, and now I think you might want to back to 16 Alex, and now before he gets any ideas and you brother and his boyfriend; decide kill him soon." I smiled as I aged back my hair became short, it curled, and I shrank a few inches shorter, and my eyes less baggy, and also my long legs, torso looked amazing, I could also smell a cologne that for a long time, reminded me of my dad, now as tears fell from my cheeks and I started to sink to the floor. I felt my head pound. Suddenly the other white lighter's arms were around me, holding me while I cried.

"You should know that your father is marked highly as one of the most magically Wiccans in the archives, and then there is you. The almighty Immortal witch, able to age herself to keep her body young and healthy. Your mom also gave you one of your many powers. Healing. That is why you were able to help me with out Leo's help." I felt my tears drip in to his shirt. He lifted me gently to the couch and rubbed my back.

"It's not fair and I told him to run, I orbed easily, that was my thing. But he did that to save me from a man who wanted me dead because of my magic. He was a demon who I hunted him down a few years ago, and got rid of him with a little help from the power of three." I suddenly felt more of a magically power, and now more and more of the sisterly Magic. I grabbed my cross shaped scar. I felt it burn, and now it was my immortal chance at love and life, it was my life my magic. I felt a bond grow with Chris his mind opening up to me, it was slowly opening. I saw him young, about 14 watching Piper and Leo and the others die, but me saving him. My face a mother's.

"Alex are you alright? Your magic is racing harder and harder now. Like a pulse. You are a gifted Guardian, a pure and living being of magic, and now you must know what you truly are the guardian of me, like your mother was for your father if I die though since you are only half it will harm you heart but not your being.

A magic with in you wants you to take care of me, like your destiny fore tells you, and so you know that you will love me. I can tell you that in our future, you are going to be the greatest." He said as a smile grew I could keep seeing in to his mind, a picture of us in bed together, me looking 21, not long from now.

"I could see your future, and smell it, lust, sex, and also a very strong scent of Wiccan and also hormones suck thank you." I said as I smiled. He gave me a look as he saw me getting the look of lust in my eyes.

"Piper grab her now! I know about this and it will end up with her- Well her brother will kill me so can you grab her! Now!" They did, and Leo held me back. God hate hormones. I grabbed my scar as it burned meaning something was about to happen so I pulled free and extended my arms. Destroying the demon who was about to attack Chris, and the sister which made me mad. I began chanting: We are the sisters who shall not fall, we fight to protect, to save our charge! I didn't even know I knew that chant, a blue power started to grow and killed the demon but it kind of made me feel like the blood in my veins pulse faster and faster.

"Chris, are you alright? And are you okay girls?" I said as I grabbed on to Chris who I had knocked to the floor. And pulled him up gently. He nodded and hugged me tightly.

"You know who you are Alex don't let the magic take that from you. Love is secrete and you lose it because of a death in your life, in the future you loved me and I betrayed you. You did your duty to me, and then you knew about Bianca, it hurt you. And you need to know who I am now. I want you to know that you are a wiccan." I felt a simple touch from him and I saw the future. I gently extended my hand. I grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek warmly.

"You know I do love people who think to care. Chris let me help you save the future I know how to save Wyatt now. I will have to use my magic to stop this. Chris you and I need to talk as well." I said as I lead him to my room.

"Our life, and um some sexual tension. You know my magic that will protect us, but our lives are not normal. I mean I was not normal even as a child. We were meant to be and that might be why when I was a child. I knew I wouldn't find love till now. My mom knew my future, and her being a white lighter was a good thing, but she will be recycled and who knows my daughter might be my mother, she might be like my mom well who knows in the future my life will not be taken from me. And you know that." I said as saw his face change.

"She had the gift of sight didn't she?" He asked me. I smiled and nodded.

"She told me if she didn't make to find my brother, and my sister. Both are to be found both are younger they are guardians as well." I said as I got a smile from him.

"Thank you Chris, but Magic is a true grace in which not all of us are bonded, only females are freed. All of us are truly bonded to the fold, only a few of us left to guard the elements. I can sense the magic with in you as well, why did this happen?" I asked him as he gently took my hand and placed a kiss to my forehead, this truly opened his mind to me, contact. I saw every thing.

"You are his brother? Why not tell the sisters?" I asked him franticly.

"I am from a future that they don't need to know about, and Alex you a child of graceful parents who can enchant you. Your beauty came from your mother, and your father came your strength. You are destined to be a priestess. In my future you are forced to marry him, and he uses you for evil that is not you." He said as he smiled.

"I will not tell her, but I want you to know that love will make you stronger, and in the future we have you and I love each other since Childhood. But when you see me with another women it almost broke you. You stay at 21 well pretty much in your twenties, and you look amazing by the way. Especially in Black. And you love magic which you are in control, you and you sister Kennedy who have been graced. She has the power to use fire. But you can use it as well. All of the elements you can access them all though your self. And your heart. Damien and his boy friend aren't in the future I am. Wyatt killed them when he found them he made them beg for death." Suddenly I felt a pang come from him.

Magic and me, wow this is going to be a long time. I smiled as I came to my laptop. I smiled at my laptop and entered my dairy on my computer.

Dear Dairy,

Today I meet him the man I think might be the one. I wish I could cast a spell and make him fall for me. I wish I could be magical in love but for me the personal gain. I wish mom was around she would help me with him. And Dad to, I love him but I haven't had a normal life, not even a normal person I was gifted at birth with more magic than people think, I fell in love with him. And I wish my powers didn't hide me, or tell people who I was but little old me well it happened. The magic in my heart has protected us since I was born. I always did what mom told me, my powers were one thing I never messed with mom always said I was born with this gift, to look what ever age I wanted to be. I would always smile and bare it well, mom isn't around any more to take care of me and my siblings I had to grow up real fast. Life isn't easy with me, well how could I be a mother, heck even a wife. This guy is from a future in which our little Wyatt is evil man could I life with this.

~Fast Forward: Bianca's entrance~

I was walking in to the back room to have some loving time together after all a month together we had some time finally. I was about to finally take a step up. Then I called Piper who we made disappear.

"Chris! Babe are you alright?" I called him babe on accident.

"What did you just call him?" Piper asked me as I looked at Chris. When we got back to the manor I was able to magically unlock the door and saw him looking at his wound. He didn't see me part of my magical little secret and my guardian powers. I suddenly saw his memory, he loved her, the women who attacked him as I used my magic to pass though the door, tears running down my cheeks. I was about to kill him now. I didn't care this must have been the time I lost faith in him.

"Um have you guys seen Alex?" Chris asked as Piper answered.

"Her room, she is crying what did you say to her?" She asked I didn't usually cry unless I was really hurt.

"Well she is a guardian remember? She can see my memories, I think my memories of the future might has scared her." I said as she loved me, and then he came and I felt her pain.

_When he is with Bianca_

I followed by using the guardian ability to orb. They were talking.

"This is what we were trying to preserve for our future." I listened and then when he orbed out I saw her and I took my boot and hit her in the back.

"Aw so you are still young, Guardian. You know he once loved you till he realized how you really were your ability to age, you were to old for him almost 40 wow you must feel like a real past time." I looked at her.

"I am the 16 year old version Bianca I can still kick you ass, after all." I pressed my hand to her chest weakening her.

"Sorry princess but you don't hurt Chris and not get away with it, I love him more than you think and I am not going to let you kill him like this." I said as I orbed before she could get a hold of me. I saw him on the couch he was severely hurt, calling her name. When Leo left I went to his side.

"Chris, I love you and you know it I have more than any one, except my brother Chris. I love you even if you do love her." I pressed a kiss to his lips. I love him and that will never end.

I loved him, and I wanted him safe.

"Chris darling, and don't worry about I will always love you." I started pressing a cool cloth against his head.

"When we save you I want to talk to you, and we are going to talk about how much you hurt me." Suddenly I got hit in the head, it hurt and suddenly I felt her take my arm, almost knocking me out. I orbed up when I knew where she was going.

"Chris, don't think about us! Think about all the good you have brought to us." I suddenly was gripping his arm.

"Alex, let me go, you know it isn't right to love me, I am from the future you are in my future just be able to live till then." I felt my heart breaking as he spoke.

"Chris, fine then don't bother returning if you can." I said as I was getting mad, and I almost killed them both. But then the girls came in to the room. I suddenly couldn't hold back the pain. I punched her hard.

_Return of Chris_

He was in the nursery when I orbed back. I smiled, but then I heard,

"If I cant save you then I'll swear I'll stop you." I was amazed at how much he sounded like my brother now.

"Oh Chris, you know if we ever have kids in this new future, you and I are going to have to talk about how you raise them." I said with a smile.

"Alex, I am so sorry for hurting you like that I didn't expect to fall for you, after all you are so amazingly sweet, kind, and my protector." He grabbed my waist lightly.

"I want you to know I love you to. Don't worry but I am so sorry about losing you like this. And um just to let you know I love you too. We already knew we were loving people almost normal. Many of us knew it was our time and we love each other, but I want you know I love you." We both kissed, and he loved me, and then I let go and held Wyatt.

"I love you so much Chris, I think we need to be together for a while. And I kind of want to make something official how down that sound?" I said as I lead him back to our room. I gently put Wyatt down and I kissed his head.

"I love you too little Wyatt and trust me we will save you." I said as I went back to my room.

_Rated M scene_

Chris pulled me in to a kiss as soon as I entered the room, his body was warm, and I could feel his abs under his shirt. He was warm blooded no matter what I love him. He stopped to breath both us were breathing ragged.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked me as I nodded. He kissed me again and this time pulling me to the bed. My short brown hair in his hands as I did the same running my hands though his hair. He gently pulled at the hem of my shirt as he tugged I pulled it over my head. I kept kissing as he got the shirt off and I pulled at the bra's clasp. The black lace bra fell from my thin frame. I was felt for his hem and pulled at it. I removed his shirt as I grabbed his shirt and tossed it at mine on the floor. I kissed him harder, and now felt his love more and more.

I pulled at his belt buckle and I undid it. I felt more and more love from him. The power of Empathy, I love it and hate it. I undid his pants and I felt him, hard as a dang rock. I leaned in to his body as I removed his boxers and he removed my pants.

"Are you really sure you want to do this Alex?" I nodded again as I got on my knees and started to lick up his shaft, he was amazingly good. When I began taking him all the way down he was getting larger in my mouth. I smiled as I got his seed in the back of my throat.

"You know not that bad." I said it was salty and warm. 'Man he is good.' He lifted me to the bed and then I felt him kiss down my chest.

"Now it is my turn." He said as he started kissing down my chest and playing with my nipples. Man he was making it worse the hormones of a teenager. He continued down with his hands as he began to start to kiss me again. He started playing with my center. He was cold against my center. He played with it enough to make me hornier than I was already. Suddenly I felt him push a finger in to my opening. I suddenly let out a moan.

"Chhhhrrrr….iiiiiisssss!" I said as he suddenly pushed in 2 fingers. I was getting more and more horny. Then I took to pulling him off, and then he kissed me as I pushed him on his back. I pulled him up and started to ride him he slid down perfectly. I smiled as he put his hands on my hips. He pulled me down. We rode as we finished out little night I was beginning when I heard Wyatt Cry. I got off and pulled on my tee and either mine or his underwear in this case was his. I ran in to his room, Chris knew why I was protective of him.

"It's okay baby boy, I'm right here." I pressed a kiss to his head and it glowed like a ring. Chris orbed in after.

"You know that means you have blessed him in the name of the Guardian right?" I nodded he was amazingly warm around my stomach.

"Well as long as he is protected and we can do what we started tomorrow and by the way you are amazingly good at that. And before you comment I know you have Bianca, but you are not allowed to hurt me ever again or no sex for you for a while. And sorry baby boy. I love you too you know that right you are my little boy." I said as Chris kissed me.

"You know if I hadn't ruined your trust in the future we might have children. You are my lover, and my beloved only one. But in the future a magic almost made you lose your love in me, and then we fought for years when I turned 21 we just stopped talking and you started to protect me.

_end of M rated Scene_

I was in love with Chris, he loved me as I grabbed one of his shirts and headed down for breakfast in my 21 one look.

"Hey, um you know Piper will kill you right?" He asked me.

"I don't care, and plus you and me are in love one thing that we both know will never end. And I would hope you know in the future I think we will be together." I said as I orbed down.

"Hey Paige. Piper up yet?" I asked as I grabbed a glass of milk form the fridge.

"Whoa! Didn't expect to see you half naked in the kitchen either." I smiled as I grabbed a piece of toast and slathered it in peanut butter.

"So how was it?" She asked me.

"Amazing the boy really knows how to use his hands." I said as I smiled at him.

"Man that is good to know. But he is all yours baby girl." I smiled as I gave a large smile, and a great hug.

"You know we are both so much like each other, and um could you go back to you know 16 or 17?" He asked and I responded by changing back. That was when Phoebe came in to the room and noticed me, half naked, well half dressed." And then Piper followed covering his eyes from my half naked body.

"Chris! Come on down." I smiled as I got some stuff ready.

"You know dating a future guy, and you know she can get pregnant right. And it isn't that hard you know." I looked at her and rolled my eyes.

"Alright Piper we get it, but last night was the first time, and well I know that my future self gives up on love because of something he did so I just didn't give up on him. I love him and it isn't going to end with her yesterday." I said as I was so happy now. I was in love and it was going to be in love with me.

"And you know you have school starting next week right." I frowned.

"Way to ruin the great sex by the way." I said as he kissed me again.

"You know we might have to have some fun tonight and every night after home work." He kissed me hard this time.

"Okay you have no idea about doing this to us alright? We are more than powerful to break your bond of love you know that right, especially in the this time since you are in front of the baby." I smiled as I gave him a gentle graceful love and hug.

"You know life it isn't normal since we all love each other. Magic is the sisters immortal power, and now the sisters who know me very well , but you don't know much about me. Love and grace and magic that will for all who know me and about the sister hood. We all know the power of true love, and what it can do to us. It is also amazing." I smiled.

_the perfect man_

Paige, Phoebe and myself had help make the perfect man.

_If you watch the show then you know, but to the part were Chris mixes in the things that Alex, Paige, and Phoebe want._

"What does Alex want in a man?" he asked David.

"A man who can care for her, make her happy, tell she is beautiful and also who she can trust not to hurt her by being with another women behind her amazingly sexy back. And also she wants a man who has powers who understands her as well." He smiled as David answered.

"Thank you." He said.

_Saving Wyatt_

I was more than pissed now at Chris, I mean lying to us all again, right after he lied to me about Bianca how about now, about not telling us about Wyatt. God could only punish him or I would. I mean I still love him I am just pissed meaning sleeping on the couch again.

_After the episode and Wyatt now trusting him_

"Chris, baby girl we all love you in a way. I need to know do you really love me? Or not?" I asked him. He was about to tell me when he was about to make me get hurt. I grabbed a hand and wrapped a warm hand around his wrist as he kissed me gently.

"I will always love you Alexandra Elizabeth Marie Knight, my beautiful lover, you are going to be gifted by guardians, you have the magic of the three most powerful witches in the world. And I will tell you every thing in due time. Every thing about me, who I am, and what I am to the sisters and to you. I will always love you." I smiled and kissed him.

_Future Alex_

I felt my heart change, it was more loving to Chris. He is making up with the past me just to make his life better with me, but if he changes the future he changes me and my past me. Well if he brings the past me, she will be the future me. Well then my love less life will end.


End file.
